


The Soul Who Was Saved (Undertale)

by DireFered87



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Feels, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Smut, Soul Sex, The feely feels, Violence, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DireFered87/pseuds/DireFered87
Summary: A girl traveled to Mt. Ebott and freed monsters. That girl is Frisk, who is the speaker of the monsters. But, the monsters aren't offered much because of the past and lore that is feared. A person named Milvy comes across Frisk, who begs her for some food. How will this one encounter change Milvy, and possibly reveal something about her?





	1. COMING SOON

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slyph_silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyph_silver/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy my new fanfic! I'll create more of it as this is my current fanfic! :D

This story is coming soon! I'm still planning plot and other things, so just be patient! Okay?

 

Sorry. :3

 

 

~~Dire Fered~~


	2. Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“God damn it!” I slammed the refrigerator door closed, gritting my teeth as I dug my fingers into my palms. The action was to keep myself from punching the wall again. But as blood began to draw, I lifted my teeth off my molars. “No, calm the hell down,” I said to myself. I shouldn't have spoken, because I immediately began to feel crystalline tears pour over my eyelids. “I have enough money,” I reasurred myself, forcing tears down. “I can go down by the shop and get cereal, it's fine.” I walked into my room, looking through my closet. “It's fine,” I repeated. “It's all fine.” I grabbed a pair of blue jeans, and a purple lined black sweater with thumb holes. I went to my mirror and threw off my brother's band shirt, and put on the jeans and some clean garments. I threw on the sweater, and picked up my ex’s white sneakers.

I glanced back at the mirror, my side facing it as I was about to leave. I stared into my own eyes. Blue and grey lining around my pupil. Black clouds lining my eyes. But I turned, scared at my own reflection. My whole body tensed. As I left, I heard my phone ring. I was hesitant, but closed the door behind me and began to trudge through the slippery ice. I walked across the street, jaywalking, but no car was coming and I didn't care to wait for nothing. I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle.

It was so icy it burned against my inflicted wounds, but it stole the blood off my palms. I eventually opened the door, and felt a warmer climate inside. I let it go. My finger tips trailed on the iced glass, begging to pull my palm against it once again. But I pulled back, and shoved my hands in my pockets. It's all I could do. The man behind the counter greeted me and I relcuntantly said a small hello.

I walked to the back of the place. I pulled open a 'fridge door, using the other hand to grab the milk I had my eyes on. The weight on my arm yanked it hard, and with a grunt, I forced down the pain; ignoring it. And I yanked back, grabbing my shoulder and pulling. I walked over to an aisle and grabbed a random bag of cereal. Then walked to the counter and with relief put the items on it. I was about to pull my hand away.

“What’s up with your hand today?” The man asked.

I turned my palm up, and saw blood trailing down the sides. My hand shook as I looked at it. “I fell,” I lied. The man nodded and didn't pry any further. I grabbed the bags and wished the man a good day, to which he replied that my hands get better. I used my back to push the door open and walked to the street again. I heard cheering, from what I thought were a bunch of teenagers who got drunk. But cars came and I pressed the button on the pole with some difficulty. I leaned against the pole to wait. 

My sleeve was pulled on at the rim. I instinctively looked down with a glare. But instead of a glare, I was met with brown eyes and a prying smile. “Your-” I stopped myself before I actually said the name. But who wouldn't know this kid? I didn't need to say the name in order to know. 

They were Frisk, ambassador of the monsters. And I rubbed my eye. Not to get something out of it, but instead to remove them from sight. “What do you want?” I asked softly. They grunted and pointed at my bag. “Food?” I asked, with the reply being a nod. 

I tensed up and I began to shake. I moved my palm back and forth on my cheek, making it move to relieve the stress. My breath hitched. My head ran through the multiple times my dad and brother told me that monsters and anyone associated with them are evil. I let out a breath, letting words slip out. “You're killing me kid,” I murmured. “But fine, have it.” I angrily took my bag of cereal out, and shoved it into the kid’s arms. I then took the bag and threw it away, letting it hit the ground.

I glanced at Frisk with hate, and walked across the street, jaywalking. Once I got home I picked up my phone, fast dialing and sitting in my chair. I didn't bother to take my sweater off. I held the phone to my ear and heard my brother's worried voice on the other end. “Milvy,” he said. “Why’d you call?” 

“Today is a shitty day,” I said simply. “I have no fucking cereal because the ambassador of monsters begged for my fucking food.” 

“Milvy, why'd-” 

“I know what the hell you're thinking Dave, but they came up to me.” I stood up and paced around the living room.

“What the hell Mile?” David said, increasing his angry tone. “So you just shoved it to them?”

“Well what the fuck else was I supposed to do?!” I shouted. “It's not my fucking fault, it's theirs. Theirs!” 

He sighed, and I knew that he had clenched his teeth. I could see it through the phone. “Get over here,” he said. “I'll have the nurse give you some cereal.” 

I panted, but let out a “thank you.” He hung up.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I could just hear the angry mobs coming after me, and I knew the street I had just walked was touched by a monster.

I walked to the hospital and signed myself in, the nurse from my brother's room instead leading me away from impending questions. I walked into my brother's room, seeing him lying there in his bed. I could just see him when he was here for the very first time. His younger self, when I was 16 and him 20. I sighed and felt my eyes close from mental pain, and I sat down in my chair next to his bed. The nurse brought me a plate. I thanked her and she nodded, walking away. On the plate was bacon and pancakes. I ate a piece of the pancakes and hummed in happiness. “How the hell do you get such good food?” I mumbled to David through bites. He chuckled, closing his emerald eyes. “This is a pretty neat hospital,” he admitted. I kept eating, taking triangle sized bites from the heaven of food I might never get to have again. At least, I ate it like it was the last thing I could have before I died from hunger. And a spark of immediate hurt ran through me. I set the fork down. “They were dying of hunger,” I mumbled. “I could've killed somebody.” David opened his eyes, looking at me. “They were almost dead and I could've killed them,” I said louder. I looked up at David. “I could've killed the entire race of monsters.” 

••• 

“What the hell?” I murmured to myself. The message floating in the empty white was unknown. 

Are you Milvy Tanon?

I stared at my own last name. But my finger hovered over the keypad, and I sighed. It isn't going to go away by itself, I thought. So I typed with my thumb, replying with a typical answer. 

Who are you?

The answer didn't come up for a while. But when it did, I was surprised that my karma had came back. I didn't expect to see the familiar font of a name, but I can be easily found through Facebook, after all. My brother and dad used to be famous, until my brother was caught with the disease and my dad died.

I'm Sans. You may have heard of me.

My brother kept peaking at my sanity with his words and I felt the urge to throw up just to get rid of my thoughts. Everything wrong was turning into right. My brother can't stop it, and I can't either. These monsters should be piles of dust in the underground, not up here and making me worsen and still living. But still, I typed in an angry thought.

If this is about the situation with Frisk, don't thank me. Nothing about them begging for food is right. 

I was slightly intimidated when the reply came faster than before.

Yes, I understand what they did by taking your food.

My fingers tensed as I typed another stressed reply. 

You obviously don't understand. They stole my food, and made me have to see my brother who yelled at me for barely interacting with them. 

I understand Milvy, I do. What I'm saying is that the kid understands what they did, too. They mean to apologise to you.

I gritted my teeth at the bile rising in my throat.

Don't use my fucking name, monster. You better have a good way to apologise, because if they see me again it's gonna be the last they ever see. 

I threw my phone down on the ground and ran outside. I slammed the door forcefully, then began to walk. It was damn cold outside and my sweater was so hot that I began to feel my tempature drop hard. I walked to the park and fell beneath a dead tree, snow piled on it's branches. I so wanted it to just pile on top of me. To freeze me until I die of frost bite and be rid of this world. I wanted to die so bad, and I don't think I could've been convinced not to. Who did I have left? My brother? He was already another surgery away from dying. Soon it'll just be me, and I could do whatever I want with my life when that came. I didn't want him to die, but there was no denying the severity of how deadly each surgery he has is. My exes won't help me anyway. My friends, who I barely see or talk to me won't be there at my funeral. What if I don't even have a funeral? What if my death is just so ignored that I just lie there in my house and rot? Maybe I'll die and go unnoticed. Because no one is here for me. I felt myself drift into darkness while I lurked in my overwhelming thoughts. This may be the first time I had forgotten that something would always come and save me. 

•••

“No, Milvy didn't mean it. She has anger issues all the time.” 

“Anger issues?”

“Yeah, she's had 'em ever since she was a kid. Our dad wanted her to go to management but she took care of it really well back then. . .” 

But the voice faded away, and I realized that when I opened my eyes I was in a familiar place surrounded by white walls. A hospital, I realized. Because my brother has never been discharged and can't move his lower body anyway. But the voice that spoke to him was different from the nurse’s. It was deeper and had a better way of pausing than David or Dad. But I saw a blue and white figure, sitting on the other side of my chair. I was in a hospital bed on the side of him and I didn't realize I was just in a white robe instead of my sweater and jeans. I was warmer. My eyes adjusted to the sudden lights and I looked at where I knew my brother was. “David,” I hoarsly said, reaching a hand out. My hand was icy red, with finger tips being white. 

I saw him look to me and he seemed relieved. “Milvy,” he said. “You’re okay.” 

“What happened?” I asked quietly. 

“Hypothermia,” David said. “Your heart stopped beating Mile.” I sucked in a hard breath. “No,” I denied the fact that I might've cheated death. 

But before David could intervene, the figure stood in front of me. I looked up at the intruder, and his puggy skeletor face reminded me of what I did. 

“I'm sorry.” 

But Sans didn't seem to reply to that. “I saved you when the snow piled, Milv.” I hummed at the new nickname. 

“It di- no, scratch that.” I coughed weakly into my arm. “Why’d you save me?” 

“Never met someone as unique as you.” Sans replied in a matter-of-fact tone. I couldn't help but let out a hoarse laugh. “Unique?” I repeated. “Nothing about me is unique.” 

“The fact that you stood up to me is unique,” Sans said. “A human wouldn't stand up to monsters for fear of dyin’.” 

I sighed, looking at David. “I have anger issues. I could stand up to a bull if I really wanted to.”

David looked at Sans, who was on my right and Dave on the left. I didn't bother to get involved with the telepathic message they might have.

“Milvy,” Sans said. “No, no name.” I replied before I could hear the rest of his sentence, but he continued anyway. “I want to bring you somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter was rushed and very very.. very late.
> 
> Hope you like it, even if it was short. I'll attempt to make later chapters longer.


End file.
